


Quite Like You

by codewc (orphan_account)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Cameras, Drunk Sex, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Worship, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/codewc
Summary: Murdoc and Stuart get drunk and act stupid. What else is new?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just meant to be a fluffy fic but then it turned into smut because of course, it did. This is so short, too. I hope y'all will still like it though lol. 
> 
> Much like the last one, Stuart refers to his genitals as vagina, cunt, etc. Also, it's mostly implied but Stuart has had top surgery :P

It sounded like the perfect idea at the time.

“Lemme take some photos of you,” Murdoc slurred as he reaches for your arm with his one hand, the other spilling beer onto the bar. “While you’re still p-pretty – not that you’d ever be ugly. You’d never be ugly. I just want to- “you interrupt him with a hiccup. You cover your mouth, both of you caught off guard. But then you both laugh. A shared, snorty laugh.

“Aw fuck,” he sticks out his tongue in disgust at his sticky hand from all the spilled beer. You’re smiling at him, rocking your beer can in your hand (you like the swishing sound) and maybe you’re buzzing, but you feel yourself nodding. “Okay,” you chuckle at his surprised face, “let’s do it.”

 

* * *

 

You’re playing with the hem of your shirt, kicking the ground and leaning from one side to the other. Anything to keep yourself busy while Murdoc is searching for a camera in one of the many unpacked boxes. “Should I put on something…nicer?” you scratch your cheek. Murdoc looks over his shoulder at you, his hands still busy rummaging. “No, no, no, you look great. Like you. That’s the whole point.” He goes back to searching, not seeing your smile spreading on your face. You look down at your shoes, biting your lip.

He finds a camera eventually, and pulls it out with an “aha!”, getting up and turning back to you. He was so excited and you just couldn’t help being excited too. You didn’t care how shoddy that camera looked.

 

* * *

 

 

You’re on his bed now.

You pull your knees up to your chest as Murdoc messes with the camera settings and chuckles to himself. Your head lulls, your eyes close and you wrap your arms around your legs, humming to yourself. “Oh, that’s good,” he said and your eyes are wide when you hear a _click!_ “You didn’t say we were starting,” you lifted your head, watched how Murdoc nods to himself while looking at the result. “Are you nervous? You shouldn’t be,” he brought the camera back up.  

Breathing through your nose, you looked off to the side. “I don’t know what to do.” _Click!_ Another shot. You glance at him, now genuinely curious how that turned down. “I have no idea what you’re on about. You’re a natural.”

There is a moment of you not moving (maybe you’re too focused on watching Murdoc – how relaxed he seemed. His smile. It was calming) so Murdoc sighs. “Why don’t you, uh, cross your arms behind your head. Like this,” he gestures, and you follow. “Now drop your knees,” and you do, sitting back on your heels. His tongue peeks out as he focuses on you, _click_ , and looks at the result quite fondly. Then he chuckles and glances at you.

“This is such a typical bikini girl pose. I love it,” he turns the camera to give you a look and you chuckle too. “You’re into bikini girls, hm?” you said, dropping your arms to your sides. He shrugged. “I _did_ date a surfer girl once. She fell in love with a dolphin, though. So that didn’t work out.”

You smile despite yourself. “I didn’t think you dated anyone. Aren’t you a ladies’ man and all that.” You get up on your feet, hooking your thumbs in your jeans. You grin down at him. He leans back onto the ottoman. “Hey, I can be.... _romantically_ inclined.” _Click!_

“Hm…” you cross your arms. _Click!_ “First girlfriend?”

Murdoc checks the new shots, considering it for long moments. “I think that was Annie. She worked at the same graveyard as me for a while,” he smiles, though only slightly. “She reminded me of Siouxsie.”

“Isn’t it that girl that sang _I Love Rock ‘n Roll_?” you said, sitting back down. He scoffs at you, leaning forward. “No, that’s Joan Jett, you idiot.” You bite your lip in embarrassment, reaching to take off your shoe when Murdoc stops you with “hey! Hold that pose.”

 

* * *

 

He brought more beer for the two of you at some point. You realize how engrossed Murdoc was by the way he photographed you drinking. Careful yet giddy. He crawled over to the bed and sat on his knees in front of you to get the just right angle. You’re tipsy, and maybe it’s the way he looked on his knees, but you decide it wouldn’t hurt to be forward.

“What about your first boyfriend?” You look him deliberately in the eyes as you place your empty beer bottle on the floor. He tilted his head and looked you over. His face softened. “That was Fred. He, uh,” Murdoc looked down at the camera in his hands, “was a friend of my brother’s. I quite fancied him, but he turned out to be a coward, so.” Although Murdoc seemed to shrug it off, that struck you. The little you knew of Murdoc and his brother’s relationship made that not sound the least bit pleasant.

“I’m sorry about that,” you stretch your arms over your head, reaching for the ceiling. _Click!_ Murdoc seemed satisfied with that shot, watching you lay on your back with a grin. “Is fine.”

Some shots of you on your back later, you felt the atmosphere shift into something comfortable and familiar. You noticed the way Murdoc’s eyes seemed to trail to your exposed stomach, and you decide to take your shirt off. Now he’s just staring at you, at your bare chest, and it dawns on you how… _flattering_ this all is. The compliments, this admiration…He’d been wanting _this_ …he’d been wanting…

“What about you?” he said, surprisingly softly. You sit back up and paused to think. “There was Paula, obviously. But that was never…I don’t know. I call them my girlfriends, but it was never serious. There was never this,” you pause again, catch something in Murdoc’s eye. The camera sits in his lap. “There was never this…something. I don’t know. I don’t know.”

He makes a noise of acknowledgment, turning the camera in his hands. “Any boyfriends?” He locks eyes with you. Like a dare. You shake your head, running your thumb over the other. The mood shifts.

He leans against the bed, his head resting near your knee. The sweetness of it spikes in your chest. You rake your hand through his hair. “You look so nice,” Murdoc whispered. “I can’t stop looking at you.”

You shake your head and smile. You’ve been smiling a lot tonight. “You don’t have to,” your hand cups his cheek, then his jaw and your fingers brush his shirt’s collar. “Hey,” you tapped your finger against his front and leaned forward, “can I wear this?”

It makes you chuckle how quickly he had taken it off. “Here,” he handed it to you and crosses his legs as you slip it on. It’s a bit too big for you, but that wasn’t a terrible thing. You hide your hands in the long sleeves and tuck them under your pits. You liked the way it smelled.

He’s still looking at you fondly, and you return it. Before you know it, he has climbed onto the bed next to you.

“I want your back to me. Yeah, like that. Now look over your shoulder.”

_Click!_

Murdoc takes his time with this one, eventually nodding and biting into his smile. “This one is my favorite.” You shift to sit next to him. You rest your head on his shoulder as he showed you the photo. You could barely recognize yourself. Whoever that was, they were beautiful. Is that how he saw you?

“You ever…been with a man?” Murdoc asked slowly, hesitantly. If you weren’t drunk, you probably wouldn’t have answered. “Yeah,” you nod sleepily, “but that was before…” You touched your chest, and Murdoc didn’t say anything, but he leaned further into you. “What was your first time like?” you felt yourself ask out of nowhere, but it wasn’t like you weren’t curious. He just shrugged, though.

“I think I was too young to remember… but the earliest I remember is shagging this bloke to let me stay in his loft.” You like the sounds the camera made as he kept switching between photos. “What was it _like_ ,” you repeated. He considered for a long moment and scoffed. “I don’t know. It was ages ago… I think he farted afterward.” This made you snort, then cackle uncontrollably. He nudged you, but couldn’t help himself, laughing with you. Once it died down, you two went back to easy cuddling.

“Shit, we should’ve taken pics all around the house,” he mutters under his breath, and you shift so that your hand was resting on his stomach. “We still have time,” you caressed his stomach and nestled your nose against his shoulder. It was so warm and quiet now. Your chest swelled as Murdoc pressed his nose to the top of your head. You felt safe.

“I like you,” you blurted. Carelessly. Thoughtlessly. When Murdoc didn’t say anything, in turn, you lifted your head. His eyes were dark and hooded and uncertain. But he didn’t push you away. Your hand moved from his stomach to cup his jaw and you felt like gravity had pulled you forward and brought your lips to his. The kiss was chaste and brief, but it filled you with such relief when Murdoc gasped into it.

The kiss breaks and Murdoc’s drunk breath warms your cheeks. “Holy shit,” he said, exasperated. It made you giggle. He turned to place the camera on his nightstand. Then he cupped your face with both of his hands and gave you a wet, excited kiss.

Laughter moves between you two as you push him onto his back, press small kisses on his face. You get up and shimmy out of your pants (taking your briefs down with you) and straddle him in what seemed to be one swift motion. You didn’t know how badly you’d been wanting this until you get back to kissing him. You didn’t know how badly he’d been wanting this until you felt his hard-on brush your thigh.

He seemed to notice it, too and nudges you off him. You like how he’s panting below you. “Wait, wait, l-lemme look at you.” Ah. Of course.

You still couldn’t get used to how Murdoc’s admired you. His hands softly caressed your thighs. “I changed my mind,” he gulped, “this is my favorite. You in nothing but my shirt, sitting pretty on my dick.”

“Your face – it’s a fucking classic, Stuart,” his breathing became heavy, “and your thick thighs. I see how you tuck your hands in between them to keep them warm. It’s unbelievably charming.” He squeezes your thighs, then reaches around to fondle your ass. “I love your body. I wish I could hold you all the time. Watching you pose for me – sitting on me. It’s a dream. You’re better than a dream, Stu.” A shot of pleasure went up your spine, and you move back. You hook your thumbs in his belt loops and pull down his jeans, freeing his semi-hard on. He gasps, about to sit up when your hand pins his shoulder. The other goes to stroke him until he’s full and throbbing in your hand.

“I don’t,” he groaned as your hand moved from his shoulder to tease his nipple, “I don’t have a condom.” You shush him as you move your other hand, now each thumb was teasing a nipple, causing him to throw his head back and moan. “I-it’s fine. I got my IUD a while back- “you jerk when his hand moved from his side to stroke your wet cunt. You didn’t realize how wet you were, and you tremble as he continued to drag his fingers across your lips.

With a huff, your hands leave his chest, grip his wrists and pin his arms to his sides. “Fuck, Stu,” he panted, his pupils huge, “you’re gorgeous.” He’s a flustered, horny mess beneath you. And it hits you that _you did this_.

You lift your hips, then hover over his hard cock, and take a deep breath before you pressed yourself down over it. You both shudder and you lean down to press a desperate kiss to his lips. “How,” you rubbed your hands on his soft belly, “how does it feel?”

Murdoc grunted, his hands shook as they gripped your hips. “A-amazing,” he said, breathlessly. You sit back up, loving how full you felt. He was under you (shaking, moaning, chanting your name as you begin rocking back and forth), in you (it felt so right, like his penis was the perfect fit for your wet, weeping cunt) and even on you (his shirt begun to cling to you from all the sweat). “S-same,” you nodded. And it did. All of the flirting, all of the looks, all of the waiting, all of the wanting - it finally had come to fruition. 

You lifted your hips, to only then sink back down. You repeated this in long, slow movements, which made Murdoc thrive beneath you. “Please, Stu, let me- “but you just pin him down, continuing to buck against him.

Eventually his tongue is hanging from his mouth, spit leaking, his face flushed and his brow furrowed from your work. Practically on instinct, you reach for the camera still sitting on the nightstand.

 

* * *

 

_He’d been eyeing you all night. You’re not sure who your mutual friends were, but he’d been quite popular at the party. You got nervous when he made his way toward you._

_“What did he do this time?” he had said, which confused you. “What?” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Tommy. What did Tommy do this time?”_

_You shake your head. “W-why would I care what Tommy did?”_

_He blinked at you, incredulous. “Aren’t you his boyfriend?”_

_You’re caught off guard, scoff in response. “No!”_

_For a moment, you two just stare at each other (you wonder if his group of friends from across the room was staring too.) But then you laugh._

_“I thought…” he said, but just shakes it off. “I’m sorry. Tommy said his boyfriend was the cute one, so I just.” Then he offers you his hand. You shake it._

_“I’m Murdoc.”_

_“Stuart.”_

_How you didn’t realize he’d been flirting with you for the rest of that night, you didn’t know._

 

* * *

 

You recorded the way he whined when you tenderly rolled your hips over and over. The sight of it made your vagina clench, and you could feel your orgasm coiling in your core. You had been so focused on winding Murdoc up after all his fawning that you had completely forgotten how hot you were yourself. So, when Murdoc starts begging again, you don’t hesitate to meekly nod. He's quick to move. 

You try your hardest to hold onto the camera as Murdoc thrusts in you fast and hard. The camera shook with you and you hoped that it picked up on the wet slapping noises filling the room and Murdoc’s breathless praises. You don’t stop recording until Murdoc finally climaxes, and you drop the camera as yours follows soon after his.

You collapse on top of him, burying your head into his shoulder. He’s panting, still delirious from his orgasm and drags his hand through your hair and slipped his hand under the shirt to rub your back.

“I fancy you too if you were wondering,” his voice was hoarse. You chuckle, shifting so you’re laying next to Murdoc, your arms wrapped around him. “Well, yeah. It’s kind of obvious.”

“Ssshut up.” You both snigger, and Murdoc picks up the camera laying between you. You see his eyes light up when he came across the video (videos?) you took. “You’re a fucking pervert,” he smirked at you. “Says the bloke who got hard from just taking pictures of me,” you hug him and he pressed a kiss to your forehead. “You didn’t mind it, though.”

“I want to do it again, actually,” you said. "I want to see you, again." Murdoc didn’t reply. Then you nudge him. “I’m serious, Murdoc. I get that we’re not the best at… _romance_ , I guess. But I want this…I want you.”

Murdoc smiles, presses another kiss to your forehead. “Sounds like a brilliant idea, love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My gay gorillaz blog is @russdoc


End file.
